mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Hathaway vs. Paul Taylor
John Hathaway came into the fight undefeated. Hathaway had the four-inch reach advantage. The fight was Paul Taylor's last fight at welterweight. The Fight The first round began. Taylor missed an inside leg kick by a mile. Hathaway landed a nice leg kick. Hathaway shot in and got the single-leg into guard nicely. Taylor controlled the arms. Taylor looked to work a sloppy rubber guard but couldn't make it stick. Hathaway landed a pair of short hammerfists and a forearm. Four minutes. Not too much going on. Hathaway postured up and Taylor got up to a knee. He was on one knee and Hathaway dumped him back down into half-guard nicely. Taylor worked to regain guard. Three ten. Hathaway landed a couple of body shots. Hathaway holding Taylor down nicely. A few more body shots. A nice elbow from Hathaway as well. Two thirty-five. The referee stood them up. Taylor seems off somehow. Hathaway shot in, Taylor avoided and missed a sloppy high kick and they clinched and then broke. Hathaway shot in, Taylor stuffed it and ate a knee to the body as they clinched. Two minutes. Hathaway lifted Taylor up a few inches and put him down into guard. Taylor again looked to work rubber guard eating body shots but couldn't get it. Taylor stood to the clinch and Hathaway dumped him back down with the single into half-guard. Hathaway postured up into guard with a few shots, dodged an upkick and landed a big punch, came down to half-guard. Hathaway ate an upkick, back down to guard. One minute. Hathaway landed an elbow. Taylor is just getting dominated. Ten. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Hathaway landed a leg kick. Taylor missed one telegraphing it badly. Taylor landed a leg kick and a body kick, Hathaway caught it for the takedown to guard na landed seven or eight big elbows and one 12x6 one that the referee ignored. Another elbow. Four ten. Hathaway landed another elbow. Taylor looked to work another rubber guard. He let it go after a moment or two. Hathaway landed a pair of elbows to the body. A big right hand. Three ten. Hathaway landed a few pitter-patter body shots. Hathaway landed another pair of elbows. Hathaway passed to half-guard with three big elbows and another three, a hammerfist and another pair. Another big hammerfist. Taylor regained guard. Two ten. Taylor shoved him off and spun for a leglock, Hathaway avoided with a hammerfist to side control and took the back, Taylor pulled half-guard. A hammerfist and another. A big elbow and another and another to the nose. Taylor regained guard. A big elbow to the body and another pair to the face and a trio of right hands. A few big body shots and an elbow and another and another, all to the body there. Another to the face. Fifty-five. Hathaway passed to half-guard. A trio of right hands to the ear. Taylor had a tiny gash on his forehead, not bleeding really. Taylor regained guard. Two big left hands and a right and a big left hand and a big elbow and another, a one-two in under. They stood to the clinch and the second round ended. Taylor had a new mouse under his right eye. The third round began and they touched gloves. Hathaway landed a jab. They clinched. Taylor was defending. Hathaway dragged him down to side control and landed an elbow, Taylor regained guard. Four twenty. A pair of body shots. An elbow from Hathaway. Three forty. An elbow and another shrot one, two big hammerfists and a blocked elbow. Hathaway passed to half-guard. Taylor regained guard and scooted to the fence in guard. Hathaway passed back to half-guard. Taylor regained guard. Hathaway landed a forearm. A short elbow. Two thirty. Two minutes. A nice hammerfist and another to the ear. Hathaway landed a right hand. Hathaway passed to half-guard. A short elbow. A pair of elbows to the body. Taylor regained guard. One minute. Hathaway landed some big body shots and a pair tot he face and some more to teh body. Forty-five. Hathaway passed to half-guard. He landed a good hammerfist. Taylor regained guard. Fifteen. Hathaway landed three big hammerfists and he had the standing back. He dumped him back down as the third round ended. He helped Taylor up. Hathaway had the UD victory. There was a mouse under Taylor's left eye as well as the announcement was made.